noelsimssandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
OU-1364
Battle Log Wood is Great joined. I excrete swag joined. Format: OU Rated battle Evasion Abilities Clause: Evasion abilities are banned Sleep Clause Mod: Limit one foe put to sleep Species Clause: Limit one of each Pokemon OHKO Clause: OHKO moves are banned Moody Clause: Moody is banned Evasion Moves Clause: Evasion moves are banned HP Percentage Mod: HP is reported as percentages Wood is Great's team: Ninetales / Liepard / Infernape / Victini / Ditto / Spinda I excrete swag's team: Zubat / Zigzagoon / Rattata / Bellsprout / Bidoof / Unown Battle between Wood is Great and I excrete swag started! Go! NineHats (Ninetales)! I excrete swag sent out Zubat! Drought! The sunlight turned harsh! Turn 1 NineHats used Mimic! But it failed! The opposing Zubat used Brave Bird! NineHats lost 46.3% of its health! The opposing Zubat is damaged by the recoil! The opposing Zubat restored a little HP using its Black Sludge! Turn 2 Wood is Great: GO Wood is Great: BRAVE BIRD MY HATTY TALES NineHats used Mimic! NineHats learned Brave Bird! The opposing Zubat used Brave Bird! A critical hit! NineHats lost 53.7% of its health! The opposing Zubat is damaged by the recoil! NineHats fainted! The opposing Zubat restored a little HP using its Black Sludge! I excrete swag: The moral of this story is.. Wood is Great: OWWHW :C I excrete swag: Fuck your ninetalessss Go! Lierpard (Liepard)! Turn 3 Lierpard used Assist! Lierpard used V-create! The opposing Zubat lost 68.8% of its health! Lierpard's Defense fell! Lierpard's Special Defense fell! Lierpard's Speed fell! The opposing Zubat fainted! Wood is Great: fuck you then Wood is Great: :D I excrete swag: sry I excrete swag: i dun no Wood is Great: WII CREATE I excrete swag: it offend I excrete swag sent out Bidoof! Turn 4 Lierpard used Assist! Lierpard used V-create! The opposing Bidoof avoided the attack! The opposing Bidoof used Quick Attack! Lierpard lost 24.5% of its health! Turn 5 I excrete swag: Offense taken. Lierpard used Assist! Lierpard used V-create! The opposing Bidoof lost 100% of its health! Lierpard's Defense fell! Lierpard's Special Defense fell! Lierpard's Speed fell! The opposing Bidoof fainted! Wood is Great: I MISSED MY WII Wood is Great: :C I excrete swag sent out Zigzagoon! Turn 6 The opposing Zigzagoon used ExtremeSpeed! Lierpard lost 46.8% of its health! Lierpard used Assist! Lierpard used V-create! The opposing Zigzagoon lost 100% of its health! Lierpard's Defense fell! Lierpard's Special Defense fell! Lierpard's Speed fell! The opposing Zigzagoon fainted! I excrete swag sent out Rattata! Turn 7 Lierpard used Assist! Lierpard used V-create! The opposing Rattata lost 100% of its health! Lierpard's Defense fell! Lierpard's Special Defense fell! Lierpard's Speed fell! The opposing Rattata fainted! I excrete swag sent out Unown! Turn 8 I excrete swag: #google I excrete swag: #swag Lierpard used Assist! Lierpard used V-create! The opposing Unown lost 100% of its health! Lierpard's Defense fell! Lierpard's Special Defense fell! Lierpard's Speed fell! The opposing Unown fainted! I excrete swag: twitter.com I excrete swag sent out Bellsprout! Turn 9 Wood is Great: I gotta love I excrete swag: wot I excrete swag: watchu luv homie Wood is Great: a cat who can trow firing wiis at pepole I excrete swag: yeh I excrete swag: #swag Lierpard used Assist! Lierpard used V-create! It's super effective! The opposing Bellsprout lost 100% of its health! Lierpard's Defense fell! Lierpard's Special Defense fell! Lierpard's Speed fell! The opposing Bellsprout fainted! Wood is Great won the battle! Ladder updating... Wood is Great's rating: 1042 → 1135 (+93 for winning) I excrete swag's rating: 1007 → 829 (-178 for losing) I excrete swag: GOOD LIEPARD I excrete swag: I LIKE IT Wood is Great: :D I excrete swag: CONTINUE USING THIS PLEASE I excrete swag: fuck the system Wood is Great: its a lierpard I excrete swag: oshitmang I excrete swag: changes the game completely Wood is Great: :D I excrete swag: GG WORTHY OPPONENT Wood is Great: your zubat Wood is Great: did good as welll I excrete swag: WE WILL MEET AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wood is Great: :3 Category:Showdown Category:OU Category:9 Turns Category:Uploaded in 2013